


Opposites

by dakangshuji



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakangshuji/pseuds/dakangshuji
Summary: 擎天柱和威震天，赛博坦的护星公，共同治理着这个国家。按照传统，历代的两位最高统治者都需要结为火种伴侣，他们也不例外。但是并非所有的结合都是天造地设的。





	Opposites

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Opposites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092302) by [Kit_SummerIsle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_SummerIsle/pseuds/Kit_SummerIsle). 
  * A translation of [Opposites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092302) by [Kit_SummerIsle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_SummerIsle/pseuds/Kit_SummerIsle). 



庆典活动上，自始至终，威震天都在冷眼旁观，脸上阴云密布。很明显，他随时都可能爆发，时不时地会有一些谄媚者试图靠近，但都被他吓跑了。擎天柱试图忽视护星公糟糕的情绪，但他安抚的手势、他的沉静和温顺都被对方无视。他还尝试着振奋大家的情绪，好让这个庆典活动……唔，显得更欢快些——更像是一场庆典——但这些尝试都失败了。这无疑是一场波澜不惊的外交灾难，在活动结束时，大家都怀着同样糟糕的情绪离开了。

回到他们的房间后，擎天柱随手把门带上，可还没等他转向威震天倾诉自己的不满，对方饥渴而迫切的嘴就贴了上来。领袖被猛地推到墙上，威震天锯齿形的牙齿咬得他生疼，与此同时，他强有力的手毫无节制地摸遍了领袖的全身，急切寻找着他所想要的。擎天柱试图反抗，事实上，他已经受够了对方阴冷暴躁的情绪。可威震天不可思议的力量使他的欲望已经达到无以复加的程度，能量液即将汹涌而出，而就在这时，疲倦的领袖推开了他，毫不掩饰自己厌恶、不满与愤怒。

“为什么又是这样？！？”

威震天愤怒地咆哮着，把领袖摁在墙上，压在自己又大又沉的身体之下。擎天柱扭过头。

“没什么。我只是……累了。我现在没有心情去面对……你的所作所为。”

领袖小心地斟酌着词句，而对方松开了他。

“我的……什么？？？”

擎天柱被再次推回去，威震天紧握的双拳重重地砸在墙上，但他的腿不再试图向领袖的身体里挤了。他看上去怒火中烧，对接管极具威胁意味地伸了出来。

“这一切——”擎天柱突然流露出一丝厌倦，不顾一切地向对方挥舞着手臂,宣泄着自己的不满“——你流露出的这种表现欲，你那些充满占有欲的举动，还有你可怕的侵略性的力量……在我们……相处时。”

“所以……你想说什么？”威震天觉得莫名其妙，华丽的银白色身体的每一个部分都流露出困惑。他的指爪在空气中无谓的抓挠着，好像不知道该拿它们怎么办似的。

“我只是……不想这样，威震天。我不希望我们的对接变得跟打架一样。”

“但是……但是你总是很享受的啊？！？”

对方的指爪颇具指责意味地指向领袖的蓝色面板，上面渗出的机油出卖了他，似乎表明领袖强烈的抵触情绪是不合情理的。威震天感到既困惑又好笑。擎天柱默默地叹了口气。他现在没有心情向威震天解释这些，因为他已经解释了不下一千次。可是对方似乎总是不以为意。

“是的，我承认。作为火种伴侣，你的欲求也会影响到我，”他小声说，这些话可不太像是在情侣之间会说的，而威震天困惑地皱眉，似乎依然没能理解对方的言外之意，“但是如果你可以表现得稍微……温柔一些，我会很高兴。”

威震天犹疑着向后倾了倾。突然，他猛地松开擎天柱，转过身去。领袖无力地倚在墙上，双腿还在因惯性而颤抖。威震天迈着沉重的脚步向房外走去，他低沉的声音断断续续地飘向擎天柱。

“我没法做到……温柔。”

威震天闷声说道，他的发声器听上去像是快要爆炸了。他走了出去，与此同时，擎天柱低声地做出了回应，声音里流露出淡淡的悲伤与失望。

“我知道……”

他又在原地站了一会儿，稳住自己的身体，终于，他不再颤抖。接着，擎天柱转身走出门外，去往走廊只一边边的房间。他敲敲门，确信房间的主人此时正在屋里，于是静静地倚在门外等候。门很快开了。  
“进来吧。”

救护车看着这位不速之客走进自己的房间，重重地坐在充电床上。他上下打量着擎天柱的身体，试图找出哪怕一处伤口，以解释对方突然来访的原因。然而他什么也没看到，医生挑挑眉。

“这次又是哪儿受伤了？”

“没什么……只是一些咬伤。”

“擎天柱？”救护车伸出手。

“我没事。”

他的面罩滑开，那些惨不忍睹的咬痕露了出来。救护车握着工具的手暗自攥紧，快速地走到擎天柱面前。这些伤口大多很浅，但有一处伤口还在往外渗出能量液，需要立刻清理。他同时注意到——但对其不予置评——领袖的面板渗出的机油的味道，令他好奇的是，他并没有发现通常情况下会与这种味道一起出现的、对接后产生的能量液的味道。他开始着手处理那些小伤口，与此同时，他感到擎天柱的体温骤然上升，并悄悄地打开了排气扇。

领袖有些尴尬地嘟哝着，紧张的避开了医生的抚摸。救护车感到困惑。领袖的体温毫无缘由地出现了起伏，或者至少……他不愿向医生说出原因。

尽管如此，向来以爱训斥患者而著称的医生却一反常态地选择了沉默。他掏出扫描仪对准领袖，仔细检查着对方的身体……哦，现在救护车至少知道了为什么领袖会感到尴尬。强行中断对接并不是什么舒服的体验，对擎天柱而言，中断的原因只有一种，可为什么威震天这个炉渣要……他不再往下想了。领袖和他的伴侣之间发生了什么并不是他所该关心的，不是吗？

他收回手，将仪器放在桌上。就在他转身时，他感到领袖的手指滑过他的肩膀，医生为之一震，如同被电流击中一般。他吃惊地转向领袖，那轻如羽毛般的触碰随即消失。

“抱歉。”

救护车从没见擎天柱如此慌乱过。医生感到不太自在，他不明白这一切究竟是怎么回事。救护车一时语塞，盯着自己的老朋友，很显然，对方正在尽力约束自己的行为。一个念头突然毫无预兆地闪过医生的处理器，这想法令医生又吃惊又尴尬——这使得他自己的排气扇也悄然打开——但这说不通，这——不可能——

“你是不是……”该死，他没法就这么当着擎天柱的面问出这话，“你是不是想让我……？”

救护车望着对方精致的面孔，看到他微微侧过脸，不易察觉地点了点头，算是对自己的回应。然而，蓝色的光学镜流露出绝望与些许的尴尬，领袖依然挣扎着，试图维持最后的一点尊严与端庄。  
“但，但是……为什么是我……?威……”

然而医生没能说完自己的话，因为对方突然转过头看向他。

“不……请不要……”

蓝色的手再次犹疑地伸过来，几乎触到了医生白色的面板，但领袖还是停下了，他依然在犹豫，在担心，在无声地请求。救护车感觉到了这点，他没有办法拒绝擎天柱，也许他从来也没想拒绝过。

“但是我只是……无名之辈。只是一名医生而已。”

蓝色的手指落在救护车的面板上，很显然，它的主人看出医生只是在找借口。领袖的手抚摸医生的肩膀，扫过那熟悉的挡风玻璃。无论他的手滑过哪里，领袖都感到极大的满足，他重新充满了活力。在整个过程中，救护车一直忍住自己低沉的呻吟，尽量不打断他。当他们停下来时，医生抬起头，看向对方，蓝色的光学镜里燃烧着来自内心深处的火焰，表达着某种欲望，此时此刻，包括谨慎、礼节、后果在内的一切都被抛在一边。

“你对我而言绝不仅仅是一名医生而已，救护车。”


End file.
